Flickering Flame
by Sora Reinsworth
Summary: Sora Reinsworth, lone survivor of his clan, a resident of the outside world hundreds of years ago and is now living in Chireiden on the undergrounds of Gensokyo and a servant of the Komeiji Sisters is bothered by his past and still blames himself for what happened. What will happen if his past comes chasing him in Gensokyo?


**Prologue: A Start of Something**

"Ugh..."

I groaned as my head hurts and feels like it's throbbing. It must be because of that. I slowly open my eyes and see a ceiling with checkered red and black design. It's dark in this room and there are no windows so I ignited some oxygen and lighted the candles. It's morning again. How do I know? Well maybe my body is just accustomed now with the life underground.

*BOOM!*

I lazily closed my eyes again returning back to sleep.

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*

I think of how I will spend this day other than working.

*BOOM!*

Maybe I should go to Miss Patchouli's library later.

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*

Damn this thing i bought at that Rinnosuke guy's place. I think it was called alarm clock-wait, I don't remember buying anything there.

*BOOOOOOM!*

The sound is getting closer and the ground is shaking.

*BOOOOM! CRASH!*

"GAAAH!"

I opened my eyes quickly when i heard the sound getting different. I saw a girl. It's definitely a girl with wings and a cape. She also has a weird cannon-like thing on her right arm and she's falling.

-a cannon? falling?

*BAM!*

"UGH!"

"GAAH!", i expressed as the girl fell on top of me.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're not going down with just that, right?", a familiar confident and provoking voice.

"Ugh. Tsk. You're not gonna get away with this, Yuugi!", said the girl on top of me.

"Umm. Okuu. If you don't mind, please get off me." , i said it in a way that I can hide that I'm hurt.

"Oh. Sora. So this is your room. First time i entered here", she said that in an amazed way as she gets off me

My head throbbed when I heard the name she mentioned. That's right, I'm Sora, Sora Reinsworth, the clan's destined child. I consider myself as a curse though. Humans wanted power, no, I'd rather say they feared it. A power greater than their's can destroy them. I am that power, and because of that, my clan was wiped out, I was sealed for thousand of years, I am all alone.

"Yeah, why are you so amazed? It's not like it's something special.", I got up from the wrecked bed trying to hide my embarassment.

"Unyuu? Are you stupid? Every room here occupied by people that are taken in by the mistresses are special."

My chest hurts-

"Anyway. Where is that big-breasted drunk oni! She'll pay for that!"

Big-breasted? What an odd way to describe another person.

"You may find Yuugi in Parsee's place. She always does that in the middle of a duel."

"I see. Thanks Sora, I owe you one!"

"Yeah, you'll soon forget that you owe me anyway" *yawn*

"That's rude."

She then took off while little flames fell and caused really small fires on the carpet.

Sigh~

"The wall is a mess. 'Guess I'll have Yuugi help me fix it later or else Lady Satori won't be happy."

Seems like this will be another long day. I let out a sigh and smiled gently as I absorbed the little flames on the carpet.

*yawn*

Ouch. The part where Okuu fell still hurts.

"I think I broke a few bones."

I smiled as I imagined how Okuu will react if she hears that. Wait. I'm not a masochist or anything. I don't want her to fry me because of that.

"I better go downstairs now.", i said to myself with a big yawn while stretching.

I changed my clothes before going downstairs. I fetch the thing they called headphones which Lady Yukari gave me when I first came here. It plays songs that are fast and energetic enough to match my fighting style. Now that I think about it, why did Lady Yukari gave me these? Weird. She almost has nothing to do with me.

-weird

I always thought that it is weird that a Yin-Yang Orb will the design for an item from the outside world. Oh well, maybe it's just that it's been thousand of years since i saw the outside world.

"Sora.", a somehow squeaky voice calls to me

"Oh. Miss Rin, I'll go downstairs now."

Miss Rin Kaenbyou. One of the mistresses' pet. She's a girl with black cat ears and dark red eyes, with fiery red hair styled into twin braids and adorned by black ribbons. Wears a black and green decorated dress and is surrounded by spirits. She's a Kasha whose job is to carry corpses to the former Hell of Blazing Fires to regulate its heat. She's also a close friend of Okuu.

"I see.", she starts to walk away right after saying that.

"Is Lady Satori and Lady Koishi awake?"

"Lady Satori is awake. But Lady Koishi went out early." , she said to me with a smile and she continues to walk.

I can't read that cat.

I placed the headphones around my neck. I approached a drawer in the room. Placed my left hand in front and chanted-

"Mea sabie."

Flames suddenly appeared right before my left hand. it slowly took the form of a sword, a long katana sword. I grab it on it's handle and swings it and the flames went out revealing a long katana in it's sheath. This sword is our clan's heirloom. This is a part of my past. The past that still hunts-

"Sora"

-huh? I looked around to see who's calling me. Where? Who?

"Sora"

-it's in my head

"Sora"

-it's not Lady Satori

My head started to hurt again and I fell on my knees.

"Sora"

It feels like my head is starting to split into two. It hurts!

"Sora"

-I can't take it!

"Sora"

-STOP!

..

...

...

It stopped as well as my headache...What the heck was that? I must be sleep-deprived because of the party last night. I shrugged it off. But still, what the heck was that?

*thud*

I unconsciously let go of the sword and it's fall brought my senses back. I have to go downstairs, Lady Satori is already awake. I stood up but dizziness is starting to overcome me. I used the wall for something to lean on. I tried going out of my room while leaning on the wall.

*pant, pant*

My legs are feeling weak, no, my body is feeling weak. My vision is getting blurry; I'm starting to lose my balance-

*thud!*

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sora. You destroyed everything."

"No. I didn't do anything!"

"S..ra. Yo.. des...ed.. ...rything"

"NO! Wait! Don't go away yet! Who are you! Wait!"

...

...

...

...

"Sora."

"Wait."

"I've been waiting for an hour now."

"Huh?"

"Open your eyes."

I felt like danger will approach me if i don't open my eyes now. I tried to recognize the voice and opened my eyes. It's the checkered ceiling again. I looked at the right and saw a girl wearing a green ribbon that looks like some part of it was ripped or burned, a long raven-black hair that is somehow in a messy state, a somehow proud but cute smile, she's wearing a white shirt with a red eye on it and uhh let's skip this part. This is definitely Okuu.

"What happened?", trying to hide my blushing face. I shouldn't have looked at that place.

"We found you collapsed near your room. Wait. You don't remember that you collapsed?"

"Maybe."

I don't really remember anything on what happened after I got my sword.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, anyway, you lost to Yuugi?"

"Geh!", she exclaimed with a rather shocked expression on her face.

"So I was right. You can't stand Yuugi's power when you fight her in hand-to-hand com-"

Before I could finish talking someone entered the room. A girl who has short, purple hair with a black hairband and purple eyes. A red "third eye" is positioned over her heart, with cords running to her head and wrists. She wears a blue shirt with yellow heart buttons and pink collar, a pink skirt with faint flowery pattern and pink slippers.

-it's Lady Satori Komeiji. She's the head of the Palcae of the Earth Spirits, the place where I am currently living, She's a Satori who can read people's mind. I sat up on the bed.

"Sorry for troubling you Lady Satori."

She walked near me and looked at my eyes. She must be reading what's on my mind. Maybe she can help me. She closed her eyes for a short time and the went out of the door, but before closing the door she said:

"Meet me at the main chamber when you recover."

I looked at Okuu who was confused of what was happening. I wonder what milady will say. I wonder if she can help.

(Prologue Ends)

-

Author's Notes

This is my first fanfic ….i hope you guys will have fun reading this...and I hope I'll learn a lot from your reviews

I also included an OC Profile for Sora

**Name:**

Sora Reinsworth

**Species:**

Half Human Half Flame Spirit

**Weapon:**

Honō no kami no ken

- Reinsworth Clan heirloom. Normally in it's long Katana Form. Only the Destined Child of the clan can unlock it's true powers and transform it to it's Widesword form. He also rarely unsheaths his sword in katana form and battles with the sheath on (obviously)

**Ability:**

Control heat, status reinforcement, and the ability to rip open an entrance between dimensions

**Title:**

Sealed Fire Spirit

**Age:**

16 yrs' old on the day he was sealed

**Spell Cards:**

1. Rush Sign "Flaming Rage" - multiple successive fire physical attacks to the enemy

2. Reinsworth "Eternal Flame Sword" - produces sword shaped flame from the Divine Sword of Flames; size varies according to power input

3. Curse "Cursed God of Fire" - Summons all fire spirits and uses their power to let the God of Fire manifest in his body along with his own flame. Gives him unlimited mana and massive attack power for a short time

4. Reinforce "Total Reinforcement" - reinforces all of Sora's stats for a short duration to the maximum level that his current power can utilize

5. Copy Sign "Complete Copy" - copies the enemies previous spell and store it in the Bibliothecarius Ironicus or use it. Copied spells can only be used once in a battle.

6. Advent Sign "Omnislash Version SR" - moves so fast that it makes 9 copies of oneself; 9 consecutive slashes using the copies; final blow is delivered by the original if "Eternal Flame Sword" was activated. This is most often used while wielding Ho Heroes Meta Chilion Prosopon.

7. Fire Sign "Flame Vanguard" - attacks using massive heat waves

8. Rush Sign "Blazing Rush" - approaches the enemy at high speed with followed by high speed danmaku; dash is ended with a physical attack.

9. Spear "Titan Crusher" - Summons a giant spear danmaku(s) which is said to slay titans. This only usable once and in Magia Erebia mode.

10. Reinsworth "Cursed Flames" - breaks the limit between the human and spirit half; Spirit and curse manifests on the human half creating the Embodiment of the Cursed Flames. Effects are still unknown since it empowers Sora to the point of being berserk and the witnesses never lived. He created this card to somehow control it and to avoid usage of this spell

11. Fire Sign "Fire Storm" - sends a bunch of fire danmaku that "seems" to be unlimited. Stops whenever.

12. Spiral Sign "Bakuretsu Rasenkei" - also known as Exploding Helix. Sora attacks the enemy with a full power punch reinforced by large amount of Chi in spiral motion. Sends the enemy flying while spinning (Hina Style)

13. Spiral Sign "Spiral Flash" - Releases ki in a spiral form to attack the enemy.

14. Slash Sign "Solar Flare" - a 100 hit attack on the opponent using his blazing katana. The damage is made by the swords hits and the blazes that the flames make while slashing. This can also be used in long range battle since it fires off long range slashes of fire

15. Weapon Sign "Meteor Shower" - summons ten swords of Ho Heroes Meta Chilion Prosopon using the Bibliothecarius Ironicus. Hits each sword with the Divine Sword of Flames in katana form with blinding speed and tremendous strength. Each sword enchanted with fire magic will explode upon contact with anything after being hit by Divine Sword of Flames. These spell has two modes: Spread and Concentrate

16. "Magia Erebia" - a reinforcement spell created by the "Communer of Calamity" Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Allows the user to "compress and absorb" large amount of magical power and use it to reinforce himself. Surrounds the user with the element of the magic absorbed and changes appearances according to the element. It also grants the user unlimited status reinforcement in different levels. In Sora's case, it also allows him to transform into fire. but prolonged use and higher level of reinforcement causes Sora to turn into an insane monster so he's careful in using this spell. Spells of the same element or power will have their effects doubled.

17. Hell Sign "Old Hell" - unleashes tremendous flame power creating a large-scale flame cage. Exit is not allowed unless Sora loses his concentration on the spell. Nullifies travel type magic and throws danmaku from time to time.

18. Reinsworth "Sword of Execution" - A forbidden magic learned by Sora. The caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. An enemy who is slashed by this sword will instantly die but Sora minimized it's power enough to render the enemy's body unable to move for a day.

**Skills:**

1. Sword-Kill Counter - a technique researched from the Muramasa clan. Reads the enemy's movements and chi then uses the enemy's own power for a slashing counter attack.

2. Tiger Fist - a counter attack wherein Sora lets the enemy rush into him and strike the enemy's body using his palm reinforced with great amount of Chi.

3. Kankaho - fuses chi and magic to reinforce the body. Serves as an armor and also adds attack power. During this mode, Sora's spell cards cannot be used.

4. Oukahouken - an attack using Chinese Kenpo wherein Sora aggressively charges to the opponent and punch the enemy's body using with chi reinforcing his attack and shoots a large amount of short-ranged magic upon impact of the fist to the body.

5. Double Cast - gives Sora the ability to use two spell cards at the same time.

6. Enpatsu bunshin - clones made up of fire element. engulfs the enemy with flame when attacked

7. Stone-Cutting Sword, Second Strike - approaches the enemy with blinding speed and slashes w/o injuring but hurts (like hell) the enemy. it can also cut boulders

8. Crushing Fist of Majestic Flames - attacks with a full power punch that burns the enemy's body

**Sora's Backstory:**

Hundreds of years ago, before Kaguya-hime's time, there was a village deep in the mountains. A village where two clans reigned supreme over the whole village. The Reinsworth who are known for their control over fire, and the Alstair who are known to command lightnings at will. The village is led by the Alstairs and the military support are led by the Reinsworths.

Generations of peace and harmony ruled over the village until the fated day for the Reinsworths finally came. The Reinsworths, built with a Main and Branch family chooses the next leader of the clan from the Main family, but an event where a half human half fire spirit child within the clan will be born and automatically becomes the leader of the clan when his or her Coming of Age Ceremony is held. And as the traditions state, the child was born in the branch family which was the first destined child in the branch family. The destined child, who was named Sora, was raised to fight just like the other warriors in the field of sword fighting and martial arts known as "Kenpo". Sora also took interest in the power of magic. He lived a normal life trained to control his powers and put it to good use. His wisdom which he inherited from his family is also something to take account for.

The current leader of the clan wanted the child's power for his own. But the Alstairs feared that the Reinsworths will use the power within the child to rule over the village. And on the night that he will be appointed the next leader of the clan, his nightmare began. Sora witnessed how his family is killed by those who are in the Main family. How his brethren fought with each other. Bearing powers that cannot be rivaled by anyone on the village he is still powerless when facing the events that was happening in front of him. As the Reinsworths fight among themselves they were attacked by the Alstairs. The branch family being attacked by the Alistairs and the Main family stood no chance on the war. Sora, protected by his older brother and younger sister who were well known for controlling human weapons, was on the verge of making his emotions control his powers. Sensing the danger that Sora will cause and face, his brother and sister performed a forbidden ritual and sealed Sora away with their family's sword. As he is being sealed away, the last moments he saw was his brother dying of a fatal attack from an enemy and his sister fighting a losing seal was mysteriously brought to Gensokyo but is unknown to anyone (must be caused by Yukari, but who knows?). Hundreds of years passed. On the time of the current Gensokyo, Utsuho Reiuji, a Hell Raven and a pet of Komeiji Satori, found an artifact shaped like a sword on her workplace. Utsuho being curious of the thing she found tried to apply power on the sword and it reacted on her. Causing nuclear fusion inside her and applying the energy to the sword, Utsuho undone the seal and met Sora. He then started living in the Earth Palace and worked under the Komeiji sisters. He was hunted by his past but the people (or should I say Youkai?) especially Utsuho stood by his side until he finally recovered. He learned the Spell Card Rules and became friends (and aquainted to some) to the residents of Gensokyo.

**Information:**

- a cheerful young(?) man that likes to joke around with people. He is also a bit of a Tsundere

- likes Utsuho but keeps it a secret although everyone knows about it except Utsuho herself

- doesn't like to take things seriously and always does things in a laid-back manner

- still bothered by his past

- currently living underground under the care of the Komeiji Sisters and the Underground Dwellers

- works by helping Okuu in the underground center by maintaining the heat level of the place

- likes to collect magic items and research on magic and different skills

- a genius even though he doesn't look like it

- materializes a pair of wings made of fire which he uses for flying

- weak at long-ranged battle but covers it up with his speed

- sometimes spar with Yuugi, Suika, Meiling and Youmu

- a regular visitor to the SDM especially to the Voile Library where he researches and sometimes helps in the researches of the three magicians

- a good strategist especially when teaming up with others

- even though he is a good strategist, when he fights alone he prefers to use tremendous power than strategies.

- he uses his large collection of famous artifacts in battles

- there are two items in his collection that he really likes and uses them often in battle

- Bibliothecarius Ironicus : a book formerly owned by Albireo Imma. Sora only uses it's minimum power for copying spell cards and storing his artifacts and items

- Ho Heroes Meta Chilion Prosopon : an artifact that can turn into any weapon. For some reason Sora can only materialize 10 swords out of it.

- has a large amount of mana in his body

- uses Kenpo and swordplay in fighting

- usually faints after a battle due to fatigue caused by unleashing magic and chi during battle but still keeping his powers from going berserk

- being sealed slowed down his aging

- never fights in full power

- even though he was meant to be a leader of a clan, he serves his mistresses (Komeiji Sisters) loyally

- he was sealed in the middle of two dimensions giving him the ability to rip out entrance to the space between dimension. He can only do this by applying almost all of his power to the point of going berserk.


End file.
